


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 14: Húmedo

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Aubree levantó una ceja, como tratando de averiguar si su amiga decía la verdad. No debió encontrar motivo suficiente como para seguir presionando, por lo que asintió y continuó su lectura. Olivia, suspirando con cierto alivio, se dirigió a las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas tratando de no pensar en el suave tacto de las manos de su enemiga.Esa Nora Harvey verdaderamente era imposible.





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 14: Húmedo

\- ¡¿Quién ha dejado todo el suelo lleno de barro?! – exclamó el profesor de Pociones a lo que creía que es un aula vacía.

Olivia tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para contener la tos que el cargado aire dentro del armario le provocaba. A su lado, Nora Harvey también contuvo el aliento, su forma volviéndose rígida en la pobre iluminación. El corazón de Olivia latía tan fuerte que casi temía que el profesor lo escuchara rebotando en el estrecho espacio. La humedad de las mazmorras había podrido la madera del viejo armario, por lo que el olor era casi insoportable en su interior. Los segundos parecían alargarse adrede. Olivia empezaba a temer que el profesor no se marchase nunca. El frío la calaba hasta los huesos.

De repente, Olivia sintió como una mano envolvía la suya. El gesto parecía determinado pero también algo tímido. El tacto de la mano de Nora era frío pero también suave. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la guardiana del equipo de quidditch tendría las manos ásperas después de tantos años deteniendo bludgers.

\- ¿Qué…? – susurró Olivia, desconcertada por el gesto.

Nora la silenció con la mirada, a lo que Olivia frunció el ceño, algo molesta. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Sin embargo, pronto entendió. De repente, el característico frío de la mazmorra, había sido suplantado por una calidez de hoguera. Nora debía haber hecho un encantamiento contra el helado aire de la mazmorra. Olivia relajó su expresión, tomando la mano de su enemiga con más seguridad. El calor se hizo más presente, hasta que casi estaban sudando, sin embargo ninguna de las dos hizo además de apartar la mano.

Tras lo que pareció un siglo, el profesor Karayan abandonó el aula, maldiciendo por lo bajo a esos malditos chiquillos. Para haber sido un Hufflepuff, el profesor de Pociones tenía un talante bastante agresivo. Solo cuando estuvo segura de que Karayan estaba lejos, empujó Olivia la pesada puerta, deseosa de respirar aire limpio. Sus manos se separaron de forma natural una vez ambas abandonaron el estrecho armario. Por alguna razón, cogerse de la mano a la luz de las lámparas hubiera sido como admitir algo que ninguna quería admitir.

\- Pensé que no se iría nunca – se quejó Nora, con su habitual mueca de disgusto en el rostro -. Maravillosa idea la del armario, Bucker – añadió, con ironía.

Olivia abrió la boca con incredulidad.

\- Oh, perdona por haberte salvado el culo – respondió con fastidio -. Si no fuera por mí, ahora mismo estaríamos sacando brillo a las doscientas copas del salón de trofeos.

Los ojos verdes de Nora echaban chispas.

\- Y si no fuera por mí, tu estúpido tembleque nos habría delatado a los cinco minutos.

Aquello era demasiado. Olivia sentía el veneno empapando su lengua.

\- No es culpa mía tener sangre en las venas, ¿sabes? 

Antes de que Nora pudiera responder, Olivia se encaminó hacia la puerta del aula a grandes zancadas, mientras añadía:

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me des las gracias. ¡Siempre igual!

\- ¡No hables como si supieras algo de mí! – consiguió bramar su enemiga antes de que Olivia cerrara la puerta con un violento golpe.

De camino a la Sala común, el enfado de Olivia no hizo más que aumentar. No podía entender cómo alguien podía ser tan orgulloso, terco y desagradable. Cada vez que Olivia comenzaba a creer que Nora Harvey podía resultar ser una persona tratable, su mal carácter salía a relucir de una forma u otra, recordándole quién era en realidad. Las palabras de la Slytherin se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, alimentando su irritación.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? – le preguntó Aubree, que leía tranquilamente en uno de los grandes sofás.

Olivia se llevó una mano al cabello, solo para sentir los encrespados mechones. Un rubor cálido de pánico invadió sus mejillas cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido en el interior del armario. Apartó la vista antes de que su amiga pudiera detectar algo inusual en su rostro.

\- Nada, sólo la humedad de las mazmorras.

Aubree levantó una ceja, como tratando de averiguar si su amiga decía la verdad. No debió encontrar motivo suficiente como para seguir presionando, por lo que asintió y continuó su lectura. Olivia, suspirando con cierto alivio, se dirigió a las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas tratando de no pensar en el suave tacto de las manos de su enemiga.

Esa Nora Harvey verdaderamente era imposible.


End file.
